


(After The) Deadline

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [5]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, LITERAL DEATH, Obsession, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: All Tim wants is to get his revenge. However-
Series: ETNuary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	(After The) Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tim Day!!

Death is overrated, man.

My head hurts.

That ringing isn’t gonna quit anytime soon, I know that much.

But.

For this kind of grief, I’m just glad it was me and not her.

I look up-she’s gone.

H* yeah.

Chest empty, door open.

I hope Colin choked on his own gold.

Oof…

Time to get out of here.

~~Watch me fall and die again-~~

I stand like the boss I am.

I totally ~~almost~~ do a backbend on purpose.

Totally.

-Oh yeah.

My hands fumble through my pockets-

“Phew…”

Tim Jr. gleams, none the worse for wear.

“It’s just you and me now, little buddy”.

I’m gonna bring you home, I promise.

Outside, it is so quiet, you could hear a pin-drop.

No gunfire.

No obnoxious soldier guys.

Sorry Eva and Lele, but your standards-

Ain't nobody gonna touch that s*.

Sun’s comin’ out.

About time, baby!

Can I burn this d* house down now!?

Pretty please?

With a cherry on top!?

Too bad we don’t have any matches-

Who’s that?

It’s a tiny kid.

Well, actually, they’re about Ro’s height, but still.

“Are you the guy who wanted to sue me?”

They stop clambering, and meet my eyes.

Uh-

Black pools?

Don’t tell me it’s another demon!

I don’t play with them, y’all!

They grab my sleeve in a hurry.

Start tugging-

I plant my toes.

Pull, and act silently surprised when they go nowhere real fast.

“‘Kay who are you and did Joey bring you here?”

They tug harder.

“Hey c’mon-what’s the rush?”

I whistle a tune that ~~sounds off-key~~ perfectly en pointe.

“I’m dead”.

They give me an urgent look.

“What’s up?”

Glance to the left, the right.

“Nobody here but you and me…”

The urge to burn this death trap down gnaws at me stronger.

“Do you have any matches?”

If confusion could strike me into the Happy Farm in the Sky-

“You know, it’s hard to understand you if you don’t talk-unless you can’t in which case I am very sorry and I should definitely shut up-“

“Ugh…”

An aggravated sigh.

“Fine”.

“Oh-“

“I’m running behind, and I don’t have time for you to be ruminating on whether or not to commit vandalism!”

“Hey, if you knew, you would want to burn it, too!” I defend-

They yank harder.

“I have a fugitive to chase after, we need to cut this short”.

“Keep your cloak on-“

With a furious pull, I nearly run them over.

Their giant scythe comes out of hiding-

“Whoawhoawhoa, hang on-“

Can I at least-

“It’s time to go”.

“It’s not time”.

“There are souls in the House!! You cannot burn it until-“

“Say what!?”

_That_ I didn’t know-

“I’m not talking about my fire issues, I’m talking about you trying on to take on too much”.

“What?”

“Dude, you’re acting like Matt H.”

_And we all know what happened to him._

“Who else is going to take it on!?” they yell.

I’m the only Death there is.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Death Day.
> 
> 520 Vs. 497 Words.


End file.
